Ilusión
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Yuri puede soportar la alegría de la época, al menos hasta que se topa con Wild Tiger.


**Ilusión**

**Disclaimer: **Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Es invariable que en diciembre la ciudad comience a llenarse de luces y que la mente de todos se enfoque en las cada vez más cercanas festividades.

El Departamento de Justicia no es la excepción y según pasan los días, más y más personas ponen pequeños adornos en sus oficinas o en sus cubículos y la decoración de la recepción es perfeccionada con la ayuda de varios empleados con muy pocas intenciones de dedicarse a su verdadero trabajo.

Yuri apenas permite que pongan una guirnalda sobre el marco de la puerta de su oficina y aunque sonríe más de lo usual, imitando en apariencia el ánimo general que vibra en el aire, en el fondo odia cada segundo.

Las melodías navideñas, que parecen sonar incluso en las calles, le producen dolores de cabeza; las familias sonrientes, comprando regalos, le revuelven el estómago; y el continuo intercambio de buenos deseos hace que su cicatriz palpite dolorosamente y que sus ojos escozan.

No hay tal cosa como un "feliz" algo en su vida, aun si alguna vez, hace muchos años, él fue como ellos, tarareando canciones de la época, pidiéndole a sus padres un obsequio y creyendo que eso nunca cambiaría.

En casa cierra todas las cortinas, queriendo evitar las consecuencias que puede traer el que su madre vea las iluminaciones; en su oficina cierra las persianas por completo, aislándose temporalmente de ese mundo al que no pertenece; y cada día aprieta sus dientes antes de salir, preparándose para soportar la abrumadora atmósfera general.

Y puede hacerlo hasta que se topa con Wild Tiger, justo en el día ápice de las celebraciones.

Aquel hombre, _aquel héroe_, siempre pone su mundo al revés con sus apariciones y si bien en esta ocasión no están en lados opuestos, como enemigos, sino en medio de una calle demasiado iluminada y Wild Tiger no lleva la ridícula máscara que utiliza para ocultar su identidad cuando no está verdaderamente de civil, el efecto del héroe en él no cambia.

En parte es por su barba, que siempre le trae malos recuerdos, pero también por el hecho de que cambió su sombrero actual por una gorra roja con un pompón blanco, en una clara muestra de su espíritu navideño.

Esquivarlo, fingir no haberlo visto, no sería difícil, mas, quizás gracias a las pocas personas recorriendo la calle, Wild Tiger lo ve primero y se acerca a él con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

—¡Feliz navidad, su señoría! —dice a gritos, pasando un brazo por sus hombros como si fuesen grandes amigos.

Es tan evidente que Wild Tiger está ebrio que le cuesta no fruncir el ceño y reprenderlo, mas con un gran esfuerzo, Yuri logra mantenerse inmóvil y limitarse a responderle.

—Feliz navidad, señor Kaburagi —pronuncia, recordando a tiempo que ese es el nombre apropiado para usar cuando el héroe no está trabajando y ambos están en un lugar público—. Me sorprende verlo aquí a esta hora.

—Las desventajas de no poder ir a pasar las fiestas con mi familia —suspira, sonando tan elocuente que solo su rostro colorado, su aliento alcohólico y su excesiva confianza lo delatan—. ¿Y usted? ¿Trabajando como siempre?

—La justicia nunca descansa.

Si Wild Tiger considera extraña su elección de palabras no le demuestra y asiente con energía, demostrando lo bien que lo comprende.

—Dígamelo a mí —lamenta con su mirada en el cielo—. Ah, si tiene tiempo podríamos celebrar —dice, girándose hacia a él con una sonrisa y alzando una mano como si estuviera haciendo un brindis—. Por una navidad feliz y segura para todos.

Wild Tiger debería tener amigos con los que pasar un día como éste, la cercanía anormal actual lo incomoda y hay miles de razones más para negarse, incluyendo su falta de gusto y motivos para celebrar.

Pero Wild Tiger es sorprendentemente cálido, a pesar de también está solo en la noche en la que todos tienen a alguien con quien compartirla.

—Por una feliz navidad... —repite en un susurro pensativo para sí mismo, todavía sin tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, malinterpretando sus palabras, Wild Tiger elige qué hacer por él y lo guía a un establecimiento que se encuentra casi vacío, seguramente por la fecha.

Yuri quiere —debe— protestar, pero permite que Wild Tiger lo obligue a sentarse en la barra, ordene para ambos la misma bebida alcohólica y él, por una vez, bebe sin rechistar, sintiendo desde el primer trago una cierta pesadez que le advierte que ésta es una mala idea.

Pese a eso no se rehúsa a otro y a otro mientras hablan de trivialidades y horas después deja que Wild Tiger, mucho más sobrio que él, lo ayude a caminar luego de que cierran el establecimiento y aunque sabe que esta noche ellos no son más que dos personas solas fingiendo no estarlo, se permite creer, mientras el alcohol lo tiene aturdido, en la mentira de que no está solo.


End file.
